Life After You
by Austin Marie Hayes
Summary: Corbin and Halo have been going out all through high school, too until they graduated. But one mistake from Halo and everything falls apart for the 'happy' couple. Corbin's ex-best friend won't leave Halo alone, and she finds him everywhere she goes.
1. Chapter 1

"Corbin what's happened to us?" Halo said softly holding tears in her light blue eyes as she stood across the dining room of his house from him as they continued to look at each other, neither speaking.

Halo wanted to just break the space between them. Throw her arms around his neck feeling his warm strong hands go around her waist and say "I love you" but that wasn't going to happen. She's gone too far this time, and he'll probably never forgive her now. Blinking once as the tears that formed in her eyes fell down her cheeks to the white clean floor seeing Corbin looked down as his light brown hair fell in front of his face as he spoke softly not wanting to look at her "Halo," he started looking up so she could see his light brown eyes. Though as she looked deeper in them, she saw his anger he was hiding, the annoyance that he was trying hard not to show. But she knew he was furious with her.

"This just can't keep happening,"

"Corbin I'm sorry." Halo blurted out with a crack in her soft voice from her tears she'd been holding fell from her cheeks. Instead of saying anything back Corbin moved closer to her so that they were now almost close to touching as he wiped away her tears as she felt his warm touch move through her body rapidly. Closing his eyes for a little to think about what to say next and then reopening them looking into her light blue watery eyes.

"Why Halo? I thought you loved me." His deep voice saying as she tried to keep her heart from beating any faster than it already was. Along with his hand still softly on her cheek she said back "I do still love you Corbin." But she knew that it wasn't enough as he looked down feeling more tears fall from her eyes she had to bite her lip to keep from crying any harder. Looking up again he said softly "If you love me, then you would have never went behind my back with Kyle." The words were like a stake had just gone through her heart as she felt her heart pound harder forcing the next words out "Corbin please let me explain. You don't know the full story, I never meant to go behind your back with your best friend. H-"

"You don't have to explain. I get it."

"Corbin, please just let me explain." More tears fallen to the ground seeing him look down as he spoke his voice lower she had to listen closely to hear "Halo I love you. And I probably always will, but this just can't keep going on with us. I'm sorry, if you want to be with Kyle,"

"Corbin no, please don't do this." Her voice broke out as he removed his hand softly from her cheek, she could still feel his warm touch as if he'd never taken it off.

"Maybe we'll talk again someday," he took a deep breath and then finished "but for now this can't be fixed." As he finished Halo looked into his light brown eyes and saw his anger has vanished. She could see he was trying not to cry, feeling the sadness in him. She sniffled as he put his hand on her shoulder she could feel his warmth burning through her thin blue shirt as he leaned down until she could feel his warm lips touch hers.

More tears have fallen down but that didn't stop her from returning the kiss as she managed to move her hand up to touch his cheek and deepening the kiss. As his one hand was still on her shoulder she felt his other go around her waist. She didn't want this moment to end, but as they pulled away she also felt a piece of her heart get pulled away as well.

They looked into each other's eyes as she tried to keep her breathing steady. She didn't say anything, and neither did he. What was she suppose to say, already she told him she's sorry and still loves him. But that's not enough to prove to him. He wants to end things for them. And it was her fault, if she hadn't agreed to go out with Kyle that one night and would have said no to him. That she didn't want to ruin things between her and Corbin, none of this would have happened. She should have known better of what Kyle really wanted, he didn't want to be her friend, he wanted much more from her. And she can't believe she let him convince her into it.

"I'm sorry Halo."

"I'm sorry too Corbin." She said back softly as he removed his hand from her cheek and stepped back remaking the empty space between them. Halo looked to her left out the window as she saw that it has started to get dark. Her parents were going to be home any minute and she had to get back before they knew she was gone. They never really liked when she hung out with Corbin, and now they don't have to worry about him. Things were over between them.

"You should get back home." Halo took another look at Corbin and without saying another word slowly walked over to the door opening it she looked back at him. He never looked up at her as she walked out, and out of his life.

Taking an hour until Halo made her way back home removing the keys and opening her car door to head up into the house. Shutting it tight to make sure it was locked walking the ten steps slowly to the front door as she unlocked the door and opened it turning on the front light in the kitchen.

Wiping another tear that was about to fall from her cheek as she walked quickly to her bedroom, shutting the door and throwing herself on her bed bursting out her tears she'd been hiding into her pillow. Clutching the pillow she was crying in hard when suddenly her phone went off as she sat up hoping it's Corbin. Wiping away the tears pushing her straight light brown hair from her face opening the phone without looking at caller ID.

"Corbin?"

"No it's Kyle." Halo felt her heart sink as she let out her breath softly listening to him continue "So Corbin just told me you two broke up. Is that right?"

"Yes and why are you calling Kyle. You're the reason for our break up." She said back through the phone feeling her heart race fast with anger as he said back.

"Can't I just call and see if your ok?" she could hear the smirk in his voice as she gritted her teeth together to say back "Since when do you care about my feelings?"

"Since the night we spent together."

"Ugh, you're such a pervert."

"And you're so cute when you're angry."

"Kyle why don't you do me a favor and don't talk to me," Halo shot back to him hearing his smirking laughter through the phone.

"Come on babe you know you love me."

"No! I love Corbin, not you!" and after that she clicked end on her phone throwing it across the room with a loud grunt feeling new hot tears form in her eyes throwing her face back in the pillow. The phone started to ring again from the floor across the room, she didn't even want to answer, and she didn't even want to talk to anyone. All she really wanted was to be with Corbin again. It wasn't until the small clock on her nightstand changed to midnight that Halo was fast asleep. That night she dreamed about Corbin, though unlike every other night she had. It wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

"I love you" Halo said softly as she laid her head on his chest from the ground looking at the night stars. Corbin kept his warm hand on her arm using his other hand to stroke her light straight brown hair back so he could look into her eyes.

She looked up at him and smiled. This was where she wanted to be, the only person she wanted to be with. He smiled back down at her leaning to kiss the top of her forehead as she laid her head back down.

"I love you Halo." Corbin said back softly as he moved his hand from her arm down to her waist holding her tighter. His warm touch burned through her red t-shirt as she smiled looking up at the night sky,

"Look, a shooting star." He said softly stroking her hair as he added "Make a wish."

"I wish I could be with you forever." She said softly when suddenly something changed in the sound of his voice. Taking her head off his chest as she sat up to a sitting position to look at him "Corbin," but stopped when she saw his face.

It wasn't Corbin anymore. She kept her eyes on him not finding the strength to move at all as he spoke getting up too "I love you Halo."

"Get away from me!" Halo said loudly getting up on two as she walked away from Kyle.

"Babe,"

"Don't call me that!" Halo said stopping him as she turned to run away when suddenly running into him again as he caught her from falling. Holding on to her shoulders tightly she couldn't move "Let go of me." Voice getting shaky as he looked down at her.

Trying hard she pushed on his chest to get away from him, but he was too strong. Kyle just stood there looking down at her as she tried to get away and looked up into his dark brown eyes "Where's Corbin?"

"Not here." Saying in his usual flirty voice as he quickly before she could do anything to get away put a hand on her waist.

Halo looked around suddenly realizing they weren't in the field anymore. Giving her a minute to think where she was she finally figured out they were in Kyle's bedroom. Bending down he roughly kissed her hard making it hard to push away. Tightly he moved his arms around her keeping her close. Before she knew what he was doing feeling his hand go under her shirt finding bare skin.

Finally Kyle broke the kiss. Halo wanted to smack him, but he already pushed their bodies tightly together she couldn't remove her hands from his chest.

"Kyle I said let me go!" but he didn't listen to her as she tried to pull away again, harder this time. When suddenly hearing a familiar voice from the other side of the door,

"Halo!" it was Corbin. She could recognize his deep soft voice anywhere.

"C-" Halo started but got cut off as Kyle started kissing her again, roughly. She still couldn't pull away as he started pushing her back when she fell out of his tight grip on his bed. Quickly Halo moved away from him before he got on and off the bed towards the door unlocking it.

Kyle slammed his hand on the door to shut it again as he slammed her against the door to keep from letting Corbin in. Halo could hear her heart beat fast, and Corbin yelling from the other side to her.

"Halo! Are you in there?" as she opened her mouth to yell back to him nothing came out. Kyle started to kiss her roughly again moving to her chin, then her neck. She couldn't get away, Kyle was too strong.

"Halo!" she could hear Corbin yell again.

Kyle moved his hands down below her waist as he kept kissing her neck. Halo could feel his soft blonde hair on her chin as he moved down, finally she could move her hands. Taking his shoulders in her hands shoving him off as he finally sprawled back to the floor.

Halo turned to open the door finding Corbin standing there with a shocked look on his perfect face, eyes wide,

"Corbin!" Halo cried as tears started to pour down her cheeks throwing her arms around his neck as she felt his arms go around her quickly. But before either of them knew what happened Kyle grabbed her arm from behind yanking her back away from Corbin causing her to fall back to the ground with a loud thud hearing the door slam shut! Then Kyle's voice coming to her as she heard him lock the door tightly,

"Where were we?" saying walking closely to her as he got on top of Halo before she could move and kissed her hard on the lips again. Groaning she tried to pull away but couldn't as her back hit the floor hard from his massive strength with his hands on her shoulders.

Halo bolted straight up in bed as sweat started on her forehead. Wiping it away she breathed fast and hard looking to the clock. Three in the morning.

So real. It felt so real she could feel his touch, Corbin's arms around her, not to mention Kyle's arms around her. Halo shivered from the thought of that last one. Looking to her phone that was still on the other end on the floor of the room.

Getting out to walk over and retrieve it, said read one new text. Opening it up and checking to who it is, no surprise it was Kyle,

Hey babe, goodnight. Hope you dream about me. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The light shined through the window and landed on Halo's face as she groaned and turned away burying her face into her tear socked pillow. Before she could fall back asleep a knock came from her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Halo said tiredly still with her eyes closed.

"It's dad, can I come in?" her father yelled back as she rubbed her eyes opened and sat up hearing the door open seeing him poke his grey haired head in saying "Oh, sorry I thought you were already awake. Did I wake you?" Halo just managed to nod as he walked over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"What's up?" Halo asked telling her father has something to say as he looked down starting to speak "So I hear around that, you and Corbin,"

"Yeah dad, we broke up. I know you and mom are happy since you never liked him."

"Well it's not that I never liked him. Just that I thought, I don't know."

"What was it you were going to tell me dad?" Halo asked trying to hopefully change the subject as he looked up showing his dark brownish black eyes "Well, I decided to let you know about how I have a new employee. And your mom and I decided to invite him over to get to know all of us." Halo nodded as he continued "plus, he has a son who is eighteen like you. Done with high school, and maybe you two will be able to get to know each other. Forget about that Corbin guy." Halo bit her lip to think about that. Forget? About Corbin? She thought to herself looking down and trying not to show the fact she's still depressed over breaking up with him.

Her parents don't even know about why they broke up. They don't even know about Kyle. And Halo plans on keeping it that way. If her parents figured out she'd mistakenly lost her virginity to another guy while going out with Corbin. She'd be dead!

"Halo?" her father said breaking her attention back to reality and out of her potential babbling mind, looking back up to him saying quickly to save herself before he asked her what she was thinking about "Yeah dad. Sounds great." Putting a fake smile on her face.

"Ok, they're going to be here in about two hours for dinner so be sure to get dressed." Dinner? Halo looked to the clock on her nightstand seeing it was only two hours till five. It hadn't even came to mind that she'd slept through almost the whole day.

"I'll let you get ready now." Her father said with a smile as he patted her shoulder getting up walking towards the door.

Watching as the door closed she started to get out of bed as she made her way straight to the closet across from her bed and look for an outfit. Which didn't really take long as she pulled out a descent pair of pants, and yellow summer V-neck shirt. Then went out to the bathroom to take a shower, as she turned the shower on letting the water cool before she could get undressed she heard her phone go off.

Heading back to her room grabbing at her phone saying, one new text. Flipping it open the text was (again) from Kyle.

Hey babe. Have a good night sleep. ;)

Halo rolled her eyes as she texted back in all caps to explains to him her point.

KYLE STOP CALLING ME BABE! I'M SICK OF IT, I DON'T LOVE YOU! I TOLD YOU THAT, I LOVE CORBIN! AND BELIEVE ME IF YOU WERE IN MY DREAMS, IT'D BE A NIGHTMARE!

She finished the text pressing send throwing the phone on her bed and walking back to the bathroom to take her shower.

Undressing and stepping into the shower letting the warm water fall on her body as she closed her eyes and relaxed for a few minutes. All she needs to do is just find time to be alone, without interruption from Kyle, and not think about Corbin. Today may just might be a good day for her. Meeting a new friend, just might be the thing she'll need.

"Their here!" Halo's father yelled from the dining room as she heard the door open coming out of the bathroom after drying her hair straight to meet them. Hearing the laughter from everyone as she walked down the hall when suddenly a voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"It's nice to meet you sir."

Kyle. Halo only managed to mouth the name as she slowly forced herself to walk the rest of the way forward. He was the new employee's son? She thought to herself as she made her way towards the dining room to join everyone else plastering on a fake smile.

"Good Halo you joined. This is Ethan Thomas, and his son Kyle." Her mother introduced her to them, well at least Kyle's father as she smiled to them trying to avoid eye contact with Kyle. The last thing she wanted was for her parents to know they've met already. Luckily Kyle was playing it like they've never met, good choice.

"Nice to meet you Halo." Kyle said after Ethan.

"Well who's hungry?" everyone agreed as they followed her father through the kitchen doors, except her and Kyle. Halo managed to look at him seeing he was staring at her with his usual smirk on his face as she spoke in a whisper "Kyle, we have to talk. Now." Before he could respond or anything she grabbed his arm pulling him into her room where they wouldn't get interrupted. Closing the door as she turned to look at him with his smirk getting bigger,

"Whoa! You want to do it now, with your parents and my dad here?"

"Cut the perverted crap Kyle! What are you doing here? Is this part of your plan to try and get close to me again?" Halo said rushing to the direct point as he walked close to her looking into her eyes "Halo, if I wanted to get close to you I wouldn't have to do any of this to do that." Halo stopped herself before she got lost in his dark brown eyes as he continued "Plus, if you want to be mad at anyone. Get mad at your father, he's the one who hired him." Smiling at her as she glared at him "Kyle,"

"Yeah babe." Suddenly as he said that she felt anger rise in her "will you stop calling me that!"

"You dreamed about me last night, didn't you?" he said trying to change the subject.

"How did you know that?" she asked him looking at him hard as he continued to look into her light blue eyes "I can see in your eyes you have. Your nervous around me, and that's why." Halo took a step back not realizing she backed herself up against the door as he walked closer to her "Yep, I'm right." Smiling as he stroked his hand lightly across her cheek she could feel his warmth spread throughout her body.

"If you give me a chance, I could show you that I can do better than Corbin." As she felt his warmth suddenly go around her waist, before she could control it. Before he even saw it coming the anger rolled in as she took her hand slapping it across his face he put his other hand up to his cheek dropping his hand from her waist.

"Don't ever talk about Corbin like that! What's wrong with you? Your suppose to be his best friend!" she said loudly but not too loudly that they could be heard by anyone else in the kitchen.

"No longer friends anymore. We stopped being friends when he figured out what you and I did."

"Not what you and I did. What you did to me!" he dropped his hand from his bruised cheek by this time stepping close in front of me again "Don't act like you didn't like it." He just wasn't going to give up on her, was he? Halo thought to herself as she glared at him feeling her hand go into his and his thumb stroking the back of her palm.

"Kyle, I don't love you. You practically used me then."

"And why would you think I would do something like that babe?" he said back pushing the hair that has fallen over her eyes as she looked into his dark brown eyes again. They stood there for awhile when suddenly her father called from the kitchen "Halo I'm guessing your showing Kyle around the house so we're going to be outside if you need us!" great leave me alone with him. Halo thought looking down to the ground as they heard the back door shut and Kyle's voice coming out breaking the long silence between them "Oh and maybe we should be together. After all, Corbin doesn't live around here anymore." As those words got to her, she suddenly looked up at him curiously "What?"

"He moved," Halo just continued to look at him as he continued, feeling her heart sink down to her stomach "telling me that since you and I have a thing together. He'll let us be together,"

"You and I have nothing together!" she almost yelled that in his face as she started to feel his hand move from her hand up to her arm.

"Really, are you really sure about that?" finally his hand stopped as it touched the side of her cheek looking at her as she bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't scream at the top of her lungs to him.

Before she even got the clue what he was going to do next leaning his face in as his lips touched hers. Roughly he kissed her so she couldn't pull away, trying hard to. Pushing back on his chest, but he wouldn't budge as she felt his hands go around the lower part of her waist.

Pulling her in he kissed her harder as his hands started to move down lower passed her waist as she tried to push him off again. He wouldn't budge. Until after awhile she stopped to lose herself into thought, thinking about kissing Corbin. His warm touch of his lips, unlike Kyle's who's were rough and hard, no caring in his kisses.

Though as he continued to hold her tight she suddenly felt something from the rough kiss as he suddenly made the kiss soft and sweet. Taking out the roughness and making it feel like kissing Corbin. Almost forgetting it was Kyle as she started kissing him back, moving her hands up on the tops of his warm shoulders. Feeling her back touch the door as he deepened the kiss.

Kyle broke the kiss as he set his forehead to hers. Halo looked up into his dark brown eyes, she saw something new in them. Not hate, or obsession. But something different, something she didn't think to see in his eyes.

"You still believe we don't have nothing together?" he said breathing hard as she continued to look into those eyes not knowing what to say next. Realizing she still had her hands on his shoulders as they were pressed together closer than before feeling his chest heaving for air.

"See, I can do better than him." Adding to her as she managed to speak again saying "I-I don't,"

"Shh." He said stopping her as she lightly felt his lips on hers again with no force this time. Moving her hands slowly around his neck as she started to forget about everything else. Something changing inside of her, she was forgetting someone, someone she cared about. Who? Halo couldn't remember except for the kiss and Kyle's hand on her cheek. This time it was Halo who pulled away lightly as she looked at him seeing the bruise was still on his cheek as she moved her hand to lay it softly on his cheek.

Halo started to open her mouth, then closed it. She didn't know what to say at the moment, all that was on her mind was the kiss. And Kyle. No not hate for him anymore, she didn't feel any of that when she looked at him now.

"Kyle," she said his name softly as he closed his eyes resting his forehead on hers again "Yes Halo." He said her name that time. Not 'babe' like he usually calls her. Something changed deep inside him,

"I-I can't do this." Halo said softly looking down to the ground when Kyle took her chin in his warm strong hand bringing it up to make eye contact "What are you talking about?" he didn't say it in a mean way. A lot of concern was involved in his voice. She cleared her throat quietly and began to answer "It's just I, I don't feel right about this. Corbin and I just broke up not long ago and I feel like things are going to fast now."

"That's what your worried about?" Halo only managed to nod at his question when he continued talking "Oh babe you don't have to worry about that." The way he called her that sounded different, sweeter. Not like the other times when he was being playful, but like he really meant it this time. Making her feel like he cares for her.

Before Halo could say anything Kyle brought her into his arms stroking the back of her hair as she rested her cheek on her shoulder. Feeling like the way Corbin used to hold her, but he was gone. It was just Kyle now, Corbin moved. And no matter what she's just going to have to get used to it.

Tears weld up in her eyes as she cried into Kyle's navy blue sweat-shirt. Keeping a tight sensitive grip on her as he soothed her making her feel safe. Protected.


End file.
